Their Little Secret
by royaltyjunk
Summary: [Japanese High School!AU] It didn't help that Minuki had taken to calling Kizuki "nee-san". There were times when his sister claimed to be a psychic, and there were times when Odoroki thought Minuki really was a psychic.


_Author's Ideas: Japanese Justicykes for the first fic in the fandom. Who doesn't love it? I got this idea after watching the cutscene where Athena, Phoenix, and Juniper find Apollo unconscious in Courtroom No. 4. In the Japanese version, Athena runs in yelling, "Odoroki-senpai!" I'm not sorry either._

 _Just a little info, I guess, about Japanese high schools. They go from tenth to twelfth grade, or three years, so you'll see that I've grouped most of the returning or older characters as twelfth graders, young adults to eleventh, and teenagers not yet adults as tenth graders._

 _I've put name translations below for all characters appearing in this fic in the traditional Japanese style of last name, first name._

 _Apollo Justice - Odoroki Housuke / Herr Forehead - Odeko-kun_

 _Athena Cykes - Kizuki Kokone_

 _Trucy Enigmar - Nanafushi Minuki_

 _Simon Blackquill - Yuugami Jin_

 _Kizuki Mari - Metis Cykes_

 _Morizumi Shinobu - Juniper Woods_

 _Klavier Gavin - Garyuu Kyouya_

 _Ema Skye - Houzuki Akane_

 _Widget - Monita_

 _Pearl Fey - Ayasato Harumi / Pearly - Hami-chan_

 _Phoenix Wright - Naruhodou Ryuuichi_

 _Maya Fey - Ayasato Mayoi_

 _Miles Edgeworth - Mitsurugi Reiji_

 _Steel Samurai - Tonosaman_

 _Franziska Von Karma - Karuma Mei_

* * *

Their Little Secret

* * *

Odoroki couldn't say that having his stepsister in the same school as him wasn't embarrassing. Having to deal with Kizuki's constant teasing in their first year was terrible, but now this? Minuki performing magic at lunch break, and then subsequently giving out yet another terrible story about Odoroki?

He wasn't sure he could take this anymore.

It didn't help that Minuki had taken to calling Kizuki "nee-san". There were times when his sister claimed to be a psychic, and there were times when Odoroki thought Minuki really _was_ a psychic. Though she didn't really have to be a psychic to know Odoroki Housuke like Kizuki Kokone.

More than half of the eleventh grade knew.

Odoroki couldn't help himself. The minute he'd lain eyes on her, he knew he was in for a fun year.

Especially since he'd ended up next to her in more than half of his classes.

Both of them found out that the other was especially good at detecting lies. Odoroki made the mistake of lying to Kizuki about not having a pencil since he didn't want to get his own pencil out. During break, he ended up on the floor, Kizuki's face red with anger. She'd flipped one of their classmates onto him.

A few weeks later, Kizuki let her tongue slip and called Yuugami her friend and mentor for the first time in front of Odoroki. His bracelet had reacted, and Odoroki couldn't believe it. Kizuki and Yuugami had been regarded as friends for the longest times, especially since Kizuki Mari's death when Kizuki was eleven. It turned out he was actually her legal guardian. Who knew?

Well, Odoroki did.

Having learned their lessons, they stopped lying to each other. Maybe being truthful was what helped them make their strong friendship. Kizuki began to hang out with Odoroki. Her friend, Morizumi Shinobu, had found new friends, and due to Kizuki and Shinobu's discrepancy in class courses, began to find more time to be with her new friends.

Kizuki and Odoroki soon became closer than close. They told each other their troubles, and talked over everything. At least, Kizuki did. Odoroki held one secret close to his heart: that he was in love with Kizuki Kokone.

He soon found himself between a rock and a hard place. If he told her his feelings, he'd put their friendship in danger. If she cut off their friendship, Odoroki would have to deal with a flashy rock star and his grumpy friend for his next three years at the school. So, Odoroki had sat contentedly in the best friend zone for half a year.

That was, until said rock star and grump, by the names of Kyouya Garyuu and Houzuki Akane decided to have a say in this matter.

* * *

"Say, Odoroki-kun…" Houzuki whispered, "Kyouya wants to know when you'll ask her out." The brunette pointed a finger at the orange-haired teen in front of the blackboard, scribbling out a math problem.

"Tell Garyuu to mind his own business." Odoroki mumbled, his gaze flickering between Kizuki and his notebook. "Besides, when did you get on first-name terms with him?"

Houzuki turned away, noisily tearing open a bag of snacks and munching away. "N-never mind that, just answer the question! I require it for… scientific reasons."

Odoroki cocked an eyebrow at her, and Houzuki threw a snack straight at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Ow!" The law student mumbled, rubbing his forehead unhappily.

Garyuu turned around from the front of the class, staring at the two arguing brunettes. Houzuki waved him off, and the blonde winked at her before turning his attention back to the front of the class, where Kizuki had just finished the long problem she had been writing.

"What was that about?" Odoroki asked.

"Nothing… He just likes to annoy me, that's all." Houzuki muttered. Odoroki narrowed his eyes as he felt the golden bracelet around his wrist tighten.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I said, it's nothing. He just likes to annoy me." Houzuki huffed.

" _GOTCHA!"_

The entire class, including Kizuki, spun around in surprise, staring at the male clad in red. Odoroki smiled sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Um… I mean…"

"Odoroki Housuke." The teacher said in a chilling voice. "Disturb the class once more, and I shall send you to the principal's office. Understood?"

"Yes, sir…" The brunette responded meekly, his voice soft.

Kizuki hid her laugh as a cough before she sat down.

As the teacher began talking again, Houzuki let out her laughter.

"Ha ha! Odoroki, that was too good!"

"Hey, that was your fault too!" Odoroki jabbed a finger against her lab coat. "Besides, you were lying! How could I not yell?"

Houzuki snorted. "Ha ha! I knew it was a good idea to lie. Man, Kyouya is going to so glad you found out this way."

"What?"

"Well, it's a little complicated because I don't really want everyone to know, and he wants everyone to know, but we're a thing."

"You? With him?" Odoroki grips his bracelet. "Holy shit, you're not lying."

"Yeah. So you don't have to embarrass yourself. Again." Houzuki paused before chuckling. "Pfft! Imagine if I lied again."

Odoroki sighed, resting his head in his arms. "Why…"

* * *

Garyuu clapped the brunette on the back. "You can do this, Odeko-kun."

"I told you, stop calling me that…" Odoroki rolled his eyes.

Houzuki guffawed. "Kyouya does whatever he wants."

Odoroki exhaled a sharp breath, slumping over. "How did I let you two drag me into this again?"

"Kyouya thought you needed someone to 'share your love with'. I believe that's what you said, word for word?" The female munching on snacks cast a look up at the blonde with an arm around her.

The blonde prosecutor in training shrugged. Odoroki let out a sigh.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…"

"It is. Trust me, Odeko-kun." Garyuu piped up.

"If you say it that way, it makes me feel worse…"

Light footsteps sounded through the hallway, and Houzuki slid out of Garyuu's hold, scrambling behind a wall and winking at Odoroki. Garyuu chuckled and patted Odoroki one last time on the shoulder before squeezing in beside Houzuki.

The closer Kizuki's footsteps got, the sweatier Odoroki became. Anxiety overwhelmed him many times, and he swallowed it down.

Before he knew it, he was face to face with Kizuki.

"Odoroki!" Kizuki smiled happily before noticing the serious look on the brunette's face. "What's wrong, Odoroki?"

Suddenly, he clammed up. "Um… Well, uh…"

"Odoroki? Are you sure you're alright?" Kizuki asked, concerned. Her gloved hand went to her neck, grasping Monita.

The law student gulped. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine!" He laughed nervously.

"Hm…" Kizuki raised an eyebrow, toying with the moon-shaped earring on her ear. "I'm detecting a lot of discord… also fear…"

"Kizuki-"

"You're never like this, Housuke. What's wrong?" Her blue eyes were dark with concern.

Great. She had to go and call him by his first name. Now there was no getting out of this one. Odoroki felt like he'd just dug his own grave.

"Well, uh…"

"Housuke?"

"Pretty much the entire grade put me up to this, but here goes nothing…" His voice faltered at the end, but didn't remain unheard by Kizuki.

"What do you mean, Housuke?"

"Kokone… if I can call you that… I like you. No, I really, really like you. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it'd make our friendship awkward, so…"

Odoroki's confession hung like a rain cloud in the hallway. Panic rushed through his mind, and he began to take quick breaths.

The feeling of Kizuki's glove on his hand brought him back to reality. The ginger fumbled for Odoroki's hands, entwining his sweaty fingers with her thin, shaking ones. Her face flushed, she raised herself so that she saw eye-to-eye with the brunette.

"I… I really like you too."

She trembled, and Odoroki reached out his free hand tentatively, letting it rest on the small of her back. Kizuki let out a deep breath, lowering her feet to be flat on the floor again. Her bare hand rested gently on her newfound boyfriend's chest, clenching his uniform.

"Housuke…" She lifted her sky blue eyes to meet his blushing face.

"Could you… close your eyes for a bit?" Odoroki asked awkwardly.

Kizuki smiled, a look of excitement in her eyes. She nodded, slowly closing her eyes.

Odoroki stared at the girl in his arms. A feeling of ecstasy washed over him, followed with happiness, overflowing happiness.

Kizuki Kokone, the most sought after girl in their grade, was his. He released his grip on Kizuki's hand, bring it upwards and letting it brush against her cheek. She trembled in anticipation. Slowly, Odoroki inched forward. He could feel the ginger's soft breaths on his lips. He could almost taste the strawberry chapstick she applied every day. Kizuki took in a deep breath, steadying herself by taking her empty hand and gripping Odoroki's shoulder. The brunette felt his eyelids falling, and he could almost feel her smooth, pink lips-

There was a large clash on the lockers, and a young teenager's voice called out, "Odoroki-senpai!"

"Agh!" Odoroki and Kizuki sprang apart like magnets, and the brunette turned quickly to see a kimono-clad tan-haired teenager. "Harumi-san!?"

"Minuki-chan is looking for you!" Harumi smiled.

Odoroki nodded and turned to Kizuki with an awkward smile. "So, um…"

Kizuki threw her arms around his waist, burrowing her reddened face in his equally red sweater. "See you later…" The ginger mumbled.

Odoroki smiled, stroking her head. He nestled his face against her ginger hair. "Yeah."

Reluctantly, the woman removed her arms from Odoroki. The brunette flashed her another smile before taking off.

Kizuki stared after him, whispering,

"Housuke works out?"

Unbeknownst to her, Yuugami was right behind her and Odoroki the entire time.

* * *

"I knew sending Hami-chan was the best idea for that!" A woman pumped her fist in the air.

"Just tell them we didn't see anything." A spiky-haired man whispered to her.

"Naruhodo-kun, those two are breathing lie detectors. They'll call us out immediately. Besides, Yuugami was right there, and I'm pretty sure he saw us." The woman in purple responded.

"Well, then, what do we do!? Harumi-chan isn't going to keep her mouth shut about this, and neither is Yuugami!" The man asked frantically, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Naruhodou…" A black-haired man appeared behind him before the female could shush her companion.

"Mitsurugi!" The woman cried happily.

"Mayoi-kun. What are you doing?" Mitsurugi folded his arms, tapping his finger against his arm.

"Um…" Naruhodou laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, we, uh…"

"It's about Nii-san, right?" Minuki exclaimed, bouncing in after Mitsurugi.

"Looks like she's a real psychic…" Mayoi slumped over.

"Um… about Odoroki and Kizuki…" Naruhodou started tentatively.

"Ah! You know, don't you?" The magician clapped her hands happily.

"If I may ask… who does know?" The prosecutor in training asked.

"Mm… I'd say… the entire eleventh grade… plus you guys… oh, and Harumi!"

"Isn't that a little overkill?" Naruhodou sighed.

"As expected of Minuki…" Mayoi sighed.

"Naruhodou… were you spying on those two?" Mitsurugi asked, looking at the spiky-haired man pointedly.

"Maybe?"

"And were you the one slamming the lockers?"

"Objection! That was Mayoi-chan!" Naruhodou objected loudly.

"So you admit the lockers were slammed?" Mitsurugi demanded.

"Yes…" He muttered, lowering his voice.

"Then, you are the one responsible for this!" Mitsurugi yelled, slamming a broken statue in front of them.

"Huh? Is that…" Mayoi leaned forward to inspect it.

"What is it, Mayoi-chan?" Naruhodou asked.

"Eh!? It really is! Mitsurugi, you're a fan of the Tonosaman?"

The man immediately withdrew the statue, looking away and wiping at the sweat beading on his brown.

"Hey, maybe I should tell this to Karuma Mei-senpai!" Minuki stated.

"Nghoh!" Mitsurugi growled.

Minuki laughed. "That's a good idea! See you later, Mayoi-sama, Naruhodou-senpai!" The magician pranced down the hallways, turning to wave at the three upperclassmen before taking off.

"Minuki!" Mitsurugi called out, running after her with an enraged face.

Naruhodou and Mayoi just looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"This school really is the best…"

* * *

 _Author's Endings: Haha! You thought they were going to kiss, didn't you!? Well, Avi's here to tell you to suck it up, because this was based on a true story in which I suffer because I find it agonizing when shipping fics don't end with kisses. Have a bite of your own medicine, yOU PEOPLE WHO MAKE ME SUFFER-_


End file.
